


Cruel Summer

by Anonymous



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bombalurina sneaks through Demeter's garden gates.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Cruel Summer

On one paw Bombalurina supposed that Macavity would be proud of her for her mess.

On the other, she's sure he'll skin her for it too.

Bombalurina has a natural talent to attract queens - though their recreational intentions are rarely achieved. She would tease and groom them from hopeless cats in heat into perfect disciples for Macavity. Her resume included the legendary Griddlebone and less so Rumpleteazer.

Even those jellicle queens had a weakness for her in spite of everything. If she leaned just a little into a gray moral area, she's sure Cassandra and the like would bend over eagerly for her. But there was always the one silver feline that escaped her tight grasp, slipping through her fingers like velvet ribbon.

Demeter was just bitter and spiteful over Macavity's rejection. Bombalurina knew this. Everyone knew this. It is pitiful watching her slink back and into the good graces of Cassandra, trying to lick the wound of her pathetic attempt at revolt when she was young and impressionable to Grizabella's influence. Bombalurina was what Demeter couldn't be, obviously, and she hates her for it.

She hadn't fallen for any of Bombalurina's charms, landing a blow at every attempt of courtship. And Bombalurina had tried, admittedly, mostly out of desperate attempts to ease her heat. She knew that Demeter was unbarbed, which was a rarity she would cherish if the cat wasn't so damn stubborn.

Then it happened. 

Bombalurina hadn't expected it when she was cornered by Demeter. She had snuck through the garden gates hoping to do some petty thieving, causing Demeter's owners to give her some grief. It was a typical weekend errand for Bombalurina.

But then Demeter pinned Bombalurina, and after being hissed and clawed at, kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Bombalurina whispered, intrigued. She felt lost in Demeter's gaze.

"Easing my heat," Demeter muttered, pressing against Bombalurina. How could she object to such a proposition? Great minds think alike and all that. 

Bombalurina wasn't used to this kind of mating - overpowered, dominated. She was used to submissive, grateful queens licking and pawing at her, not this clawing and hissing. She enjoyed it, though, and her companion had too - propositioning her every time she came through those gates, which had become a weekly errand for Bombalurina.

Eventually the sex had become less aggressive, and Bombalurina became more talkative inbetween.

"I thought that you and Cassandra were close," she said when Demeter slid into her, "why doesn't she help you ease your heat?"

"Why do you care?" Demeter said, driving the conversation to a halt.

It wasn't that Bombalurina cared, really. It was just strange that the queen Demeter was closest to wasn't the one she was mating with regularly. Bombalurina could smell it on her. Not that she took special care to notice Demeter's scent. Like Macavity had to Bombalurina.

"What is that smell?" He sneered, squinting at Bombalurina. "Are you shagging some dumpster cat again?"

"And what of it?"

"Nothing," Macavity said, leaning back with a raised brow. "Just that I don't want you spreading fleas to the rest of my tribe."

Bombalurina could only laugh and move on. It was "his" tribe. Sure.

One evening, Demeter wasn't stationed in her garden. Bombalurina considered it for a moment, and decided to take a nap by the daisies. When she awoke, Demeter was standing over her, perplexed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

Demeter shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm beginning to wonder if our whole affair is a part of your grand scheme to con Macavity."

Bombalurina stood at that, eyeing Demeter with surprise.

"How...?"

Demeter chuckled, moving to circle Bombalurina.

"Isn't it obvious? We both know the ascension is a sham. You don't want it. You want Macavity out of the picture and for you to be remembered as Bombalurina! The cat with the best act that can get you to the Heaviside Layer! And for everyone to bend over backwards for you for the slightest chance..."

Demeter stopped, leaning into Bombalurina, who could only stare, mouth agape.

"Why are we doing this, Bombalurina?"

"What?"

"Neither of us are in heat." Demeter states. "And yet we continue to mate. We are each other's mates, practically. But why? Why do you always come here, and now even wait for me to arrive? What part does this play into your -"

"Maybe I just love you." Bombalurina said, her tone resolute. 

"What?" Demeter was dumbfounded, taking a step back. "What!?"

"Me sneaking around to come and visit you especially puts me in jeapordy. Do you know that? If Macavity found out, I'd be floating down the river by tomorrow. Yet I do it. Because not being with you is excruciating. I hate it. For a while, I thought that I had hated you...but I just hated being apart from you."

"Shut up," Demeter said, her voice small. "You're...you're just tricking me."

"I always resented you for leaving. For giving up so easily." Bombalurina moved closer, reaching to brush her paw along Demeter's cheek. "But I won't give up on you."

"What are you saying-?"

"Let's run away."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Demeter looked at Bombalurina. It was a gaze so strong she could feel it. Bombalurina had never felt so found. 

On one paw, Bombalurina and Demeter would later be rumored to have been vanished by the evil Macavity.

On the other, they shared a kiss to seal their promise under the jellicle moon, knowing they would share many more in the future.


End file.
